Secreto Nocturno
by PervertKISSHUfan
Summary: Por que este amor no estaba destinado a ser... Oneshot con motivo de una fecha muy especial para mi querida amiga Iitzel-chan... Advertencia de Lemmon


_Mmm… Bueno… Esto surgió como un pequeño regalo a una gran amiga_

_Iitzel-chan tu te podrás dar cuenta de cuanto me habrá costado escribir esto_

_Espero que sea de tu agrado y que pases muchos años felices_

_Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece_

_De ser así… bueno solo lean y traten de imaginarse esta escena en el anime XD_

* * *

><p>El viento movía las cortinas de la habitación con suavidad, la luna se asomaba a través de la ventana y los jadeos de una danza pasional se dejaban escuchar. Dos enemigos jurados, dos corazones atrapados que lo único que deseaban era encontrar el paraíso al lado del otro.<p>

En la parte más alejada de la habitación, un par de cuerpos juveniles brillaban con la luz que les brindaba la naturaleza, las sabanas yacían en el suelo,amontonadas, a su alrededor y las ropas habían pasado ser simples adornos que relataban lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

Un sostén sobre la silla del escritorio, un pantalón cerca de la puerta entreabierta, que solo acentuaba el hecho de que los padres de la joven no estaba presentes, e inclusive, si veías con detenimiento, podías percatarte de la toalla con la cual la chica había estado secando su cabello, justo antes de recibir el primer beso en la curvatura de su cuello, cediendo a los deseos de un chico enamorado. El resto de las prendas adolescentes formaban montones irreconocibles en el piso y muebles de la habitación.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios femeninos al ser embestida una vez mas por el cuerpo masculino, sudoroso y excitado, sus manos entraban y salían de entre sus cabellos de color esmeralda, el dueño de los mismos se deleitaba al explorar y saborear su cuerpo, su lengua entraba y salía de lugares prohibidos.

Nadie sabría su secreto, porque ambos se amaban y esto no estaba destinado a ser. Debían fingir indiferencia en el campo de batalla pero entre las cuatro paredes de esta habitación, todo cambiaba. Volvió a gemir fuertemente en cuanto sintió su pezón atrapado en las mandíbulas de su compañero, un rubor incontenible bañaba sus mejillas al sentir, nuevamente, como su lengua tapizaba de saliva, y cariño, toda la superficie de ambos pechos.

Acariciaban sus pieles y depositaban suaves besos en lugares que nadie mas había conocido antes, se pertenecían el uno al otro sin importar que las reglas dictasen lo contrario. La chica envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él al sentir como la tomaba por la cadera y la sentaba, sin separarse de ella, por sobre sus piernas.

La danza de sus cuerpos era cada vez mas intensa, más placentera y por sobre todo más especial. Lo que había comenzado como otra noche más de tiernos besos, había terminado en un acto desenfrenado de necesidad mutua.

La chica saltaba sobre su virilidad, sintiendo como tocaba partes de ella que, hasta este momento, no conocía. Por su parte él reafirmaba, constantemente, su control sobre la cintura de la joven mientras observaba, en medio del éxtasis, el suave rebote de sus pechos y las muecas que su rostro realizaba, demostrando cuanto disfrutaba de la experiencia.

Esta noche quedaría en sus mentes como el mas dulce pecado que hubiesen cometido, por que no habria nada que lamentar al día siguiente. Pronto empezaron a sentir como sus cuerpos agotados empezaban a agitarse mas desesperadamente, buscando con cada nuevo roce, con cada nueva estocada y con cada uno de sus jadeos, el límite esperado.

Volvieron a recostarse en la cama, él sobre ella, admirando la desnudez del otro, sintiendo como ese ser les pertenecía, no eran necesarias las palabras cuando cada caricia entregada representaba las disculpas y las palabras de amor que deseaban dedicarse.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas, el ojiambar, posiciono su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mordiendo con sensualidad sus oídos y temblando ante las insistentes caricias que ella depositaba en su parte trasera, apretando con desespero en algunas ocasiones.

En medio de la excitación surgieron, como dos pequeños capullos al florecer, un par de orejas negras y peludas, la chica, inmediatamente se sintió cohibida y avergonzada pero en unos instantes su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su compañero en el interior de las mismas, enrollo su cola en el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella, cada estocada era una nueva sensación.

De un momento a otro, arqueo su espalda, el sudor resbalando por cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía llegar al cielo, un cosquilleo suave la invadía por completo y su boca lanzo un gemido placentero, sonoro y grave. El alíen atrapo sus labios en un beso mientras aumentaba, aun mas que antes, su propio ritmo.

Mordía los labios de la chica, y ella correspondía a sus besos hambrientos, sentía su miembro latir con desespero en el interior de sus paredes, hasta hace poco, virginales. Un segundo orgasmo la invadió y en el instante en que sus labios se separaron, pudo escuchar el salvaje gruñido que escapaba de entre los labios del muchacho.

Su interior se lleno de una calidez indescriptible, su vientre se llenaba de mariposas, poco a poco su acompañante salió de su interior tan jadeante y sonrojado como ella. Unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado y estrecharon sus cuerpos en un abrazo.

Sus lenguas libraban una feroz batalla en el interior de sus bocas, habían experimentado el primer amor juntos, desde el principio hasta el fin, y ahora, aunque sus cuerpos necesitaban descansar, ellos no querían separarse, estaban consientes de que con el amanecer la magia que entre ellos había surgido se perdería.

Por este amor imposible esperarían, lucharían y, ¿Por qué no?, pasarían sus noches en vela a partir de ahora. Porque solo la luna seria testigo de lo que ocurría en aquella habitación, porque solo ella podría ver el amor entre ellos sin juzgar, sin separarlos.

* * *

><p><em>-- Muuuy explicito_

_¡Happy Birthay! Para mi querida amiga_

_Iitzel-chan_

_Pd: ne te quejes de que esta corto ¬¬… para mi estas líneas fueron interminables  
>tu mas que nadie sabra que odio pervertir a Kisshu-kun<em>

_En tu conciencia queda que me haya dado un ataque de sonrojo extremo  
>Ademas de dedos entumidos TT-TT<em>

_Bueno IloveKISSHU fuera =P _


End file.
